


Debt To Be Paid

by Amber96Anime



Series: Traitorous Intent [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Character Death, F/M, Love wins out in the end, Skyeward - Freeform, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2019-09-02 02:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber96Anime/pseuds/Amber96Anime
Summary: AU. Ward's love for Skye, outweighs his loyalty to Garrett.





	Debt To Be Paid

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't use the word "Fuck" in the Comment Section - Thank You!

I owed John Garrett.

He saved me.

Remade me.

Gave me a purpose in life.

A mission.

I thought at the time, that I was willing to do anything for him.

_To repay him for everything._

Then I met a girl named Skye.

And she carved out a place for herself within my heart.

I didn't know what to make of her.

This mystery girl,

this intelligent hacker of the Rising Tide.

She wasn't supposed to be here.

She wasn't supposed to be a part of this.

_Part of the Team, p_ _art of SHIELD......_ _part of Me._

Without realizing it, she became the core of it, all of it.

_A friend._

_An agent._

_A target._

I hadn't realized just how much of a target she was,

until that day she was shot twice in the stomach by Ian Quinn,

under the orders of one John Garrett, AKA, The Clairvoyant.

_I_ remember how shocked I had been when I first saw her wounded form,

bleeding out on the floor with barely a pulse,

the shock turned into absolute fear at the thought of losing her.

Though, once it was clear that we still had time to save her,

I was able to calm myself enough to help the team transport her to SHIELD's nearest medical facility;

Where they told us it was by life-support alone that she still breathed.

_I became overwhelmed with absolute rage._

Even the seemingly heartless and emotionally unattached Melinda May lashed out, attacking Quinn.

I took great pleasure in knowing just how hard a hit from her is - especially when angered,

having once been on the receiving end at one point.

Eventually Skye had been transported onto the Bus,

where we could keep a close watch over her, where I could keep a close watch over her.

I was beyond pissed once I saw Garrett again, but I never got the chance to confront him about it.

He took it upon himself to 'help' us interrogate Quinn and appeared 'outraged' by what happened.

_At the time.... I was the only person on the Bus who understood the irony of it all._

_The man who ordered the hit on Skye, is the same man threatening to rip Quinn's tongue out._

**Part of me wanted to laugh - The other wanted to scream.**

After Skye was finally in the clear,

Everything that happened prior seemed to of blown over quicker than I would of liked.

We got distracted by some Asgardian Seductress named Lorelei,

_That was a party - Not._

It all went back on track once the team discovered a lead that lead directly to a man named Thomas Nash,

who - unknown to them - was the Clairvoyant's proxy.

Despite my emotions, I did what I was supposed to do - What Garrett expected of me. 

I shot Nash in the heart, to throw everyone off the scent.

_He died instantly._

What I had assumed would be the end of it all - _Failed miserably._

Unfortunately Coulson and Skye had been quick on the uptake and saw through the deception. 

And when I was confronted about my intentions for killing Nash, 

for just a moment - about the span of a heartbeat - I internally panicked as I contemplated my response.

There were so many different ways that this conversation could go....

I narrowed it down to two ultimate options, both of which will result in major consequences.

_[1] I admit everything to them, spill my guts and explain myself. Obviously, they're going to be angry once this happens and I can fully expect to lose their trust and respect. I'd most likely be locked up for the foreseeable future, tortured, interrogated, before finally dying completely alone in some dark hole in an undisclosed location without so much as a trial or chance for parole._

_[2] I deny my role in aiding the Clairvoyant, tell them a believable half truth about how Nash's taunts and threats to bring harm to everyone again had gotten to me and I lashed out._

Truth be told, I only killed him because I was under orders to do so, prior to all of this nonsense.

And honestly.... the only one I care about is Skye,

the others really never meant anything to me - not the same way she did at least.

_I suppose what it all comes down to in the end is loyalty...._

_so the only real question I have to ask myself is:_ ****

**Who am I more loyal to?**

I was never loyal to HYDRA or SHIELD.

Only Garrett. 

_Because of what he'd done for me_.

That was the only reason I was doing any of this in the first place, _if it weren't for him.... if it weren't for him.... if it weren't for him, I---- wouldn't be here, wouldn't be trapped in this situation that has no escape, no respite and definitely no redemption for the likes of me._ **I don't want to do this anymore.**

Something I've overlooked, was that Garrett's not the only one whose helped me.

 _In hindsight_ \- he hadn't actually done anything besides tear apart the person I used to be and remodel me into his own likeness, for his own purposes. There was another, someone who hadn't even meant to do it.... _Skye_. She tore apart the person Garrett made me into, changed me, but not for her own convoluted ideals.... just simply, making me a better person because she actually gives a damn. _She cares_. 

**She is a fundamentally good person and fundamentally, I'm not**.

If at all possible, I'd like to become the person she believes me to be.... the person I would gladly become if it meant that I could always be with her. However, that could never happen if she ever learns the truth. My decision is made for me, _I can't tell them_ , I could never tell them the truth. _I'd lose everything_. I went with option two and suddenly everything around us seemed to of been thrown into chaos. One event after another, everything started happening too fast, I almost couldn't keep up with the rapid pace.... then something unexpected happened: _In the midst of the chaos, Skye kissed me and I was sent to cloud nine._

A bit later, I learned that Garrett slipped up.

He was revealed to be the true enemy they were searching for,

I acted confused of course, like I didn't believe what they were telling me.

I saw the look my 'team' was sending me and I knew that I was in the clear; For now.

They decided to have him locked away in the Fridge.

Continuing to play my role - _I offered to assist in the escort_.

"I'd like to turn the key on that cell myself... if you don't mind, Sir. He was my S.O. I feel I.... should have known. It was my duty to--"

"No one knew. I didn't know. That's how he beat us -- by being a friend."

"I spent years with that bastard" sighing, letting my voice crack a touch. "Looked up to him." Agent Hand nodded in understanding, "I want to see him suffer" _It wasn't a complete lie_ , I still had unresolved resentment towards him for allowing Skye to be hurt.

"Don't mind the company, and I can always use a man of your skills." She then turned to Coulson, "Pick up the pieces here at the Hub if you can, and uh...." She held up a cellular device to him, "Only communicate using one of these. You and I may be the Highest-Ranking SHIELD Agents who aren't HYDRA or dead.... not that that means anything now. All we have is each other. So stay in touch, Agent Coulson." They shook hands in agreement.

"I guess you can... call me Phil."

With that, Victoria Hand and I walked Garrett out of the building with some of her subordinates into the plane waiting for us.

"Course is locked Ma'am."

"Good" She turned to me, "He's not telling stories now, is he? You know what I'm thinking, Agent Garrett? I'm thinking the Icebox of the Fridge is a little too comfortable for you. Maybe we should put you a little deeper underground."

_All he did was stare at her with an unperturbed expression, her threats meant nothing to someone like him._

"What do you think, Agent Ward? You shot the wrong Clairvoyant before. Care to shoot the right one?"

That came as a surprise but I didn't let it show. I thought about this logically, even as Garrett stared me down with all the confidence in the world that I'd never betray him. There was no doubt in his mind that I would do something to save him at the last second - _Like I always have._ He had no idea what I was really thinking. Agent Hand's offer was tempting and oh-so perfect. Not even I could of been able to set the stage so conveniently. I knew, this was the only out I was going to get, the only way I could get everything I wanted and not be suspect to SHIELD anymore. I could finally escape, could finally be free, finally be with Skye without the threat of Garrett over my head.

I stood from my seat and raised the gun, watching for any indication he would know my intentions... but no, he trained me too well for this, he doesn't suspect a thing.... and despite all the intel he gathered from his high ranking, all the bravado he put up, all the planning, the scheming, the paranoia and contingencies set in place for every possible outcome.... true Clairvoyant or not.... he never saw this coming.

_I shot him in the head, at point blank._

This was my new defining moment.

The day I turned my back on my savior,

the day I chose love over my mission,

the day my loyalties switched from Garrett to Skye.

_From this point on, I will only live for Skye._

_My loyalties only reside with her._

_No matter what she decides, I will back her play._

_And I will protect her until the day I die._

**Author's Note:**

> I don't update on a schedule.   
> I write as the inspiration to do so hits me, whenever that may be.   
> Thank You for your patience - it is appreciated (^-^)


End file.
